


Why Bother?

by tinytardismilkshake



Series: G/t Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholism, Suicidal Tendencies, gunpoint, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: Seriously, this is dark. Read the tags and proceed with caution.





	Why Bother?

Chase was making ends meet. Ever since his family had been taken by an exterminator, he had thrown himself into his borrowing work to distract from his grief.  
Once, mistaking it for juice, Chase had tried some whiskey. It didn't take much to have a pleasant buzz, and it didn't take much more to let him feel loose and uncaring and, if he was lucky, not remember whole hours. He was hooked.  
It wasn't long before alcohol was higher on the priority list than food. He lost track of time, but at least he was usually too dazed to remember his childrens' smiles or the fear on their faces when they were captured.  
He was in the cabinet looking for his next dose when the door opened. The light hurt Chase's eyes and he staggered back, almost falling but remaining upright.  
"What the fuck are you?" The human shouted, sounding as angry as he did startled.  
Chase didn't respond. Why bother?  
"I have a gun! I'm not afraid to use it if you don't get the fuck out of my house!"  
Chase didn't care. He didn't have anywhere else to go or anything else to to.  
The human rushed to the living room and, sure enough, brought back a gun. He held it in Chase's direction and said, "I swear, I'll use it!"  
Chase leaned his head toward the barrel of the gun and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> They don't call it Whumptober for nothing!


End file.
